


Maybe It's Love

by Deathly_Dowry (Tanakane)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanakane/pseuds/Deathly_Dowry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has feelings and wants them to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Love

Maybe it wasn’t love.

It was easy enough to convince himself it wasn’t.

David could ignore the way Jack’s arm slung over his shoulder He didn’t have to think about the way his mouth quirked up before a snort cut through his laugh, or the way his shirt refused to stay tucked and his hat and kerchief dangled unevenly from his neck more often than not. It was easy enough to shyly avert his eyes when Jack stripped when he and Davey and all of the newsboys went swimming.

If only he could ignore the feelings Jack left swimming behind every move, every contact. The best way to avoid that was to shrug away, change the subject. There was a reason he had stopped wearing ties entirely after Jack tugged on too many. Giving up inviting Jack home for dinner was easy to excuse after he and Sarah ended their brief relationship. It wasn’t easy, but he could stop most things that made him feel that painful jolt in his stomach.

It couldn’t be love.


End file.
